


Power Rangers listen to Sentai music

by Autistic_Assassin_Bird



Series: Power rangers + Super sentai music [1]
Category: Power Rangers, Super Sentai Series
Genre: Dancing, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Mood Whiplash, Music, Other, Singing, Worldbuilding, all lyrics are from Ranger wiki, this is also a bit of an attempt at connecting the super sentai and power rangers universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-09 21:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 7,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12896952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autistic_Assassin_Bird/pseuds/Autistic_Assassin_Bird
Summary: The rangers discover the music of their Japanese counterparts.Chapter 14: Dino Charge rangers + vamola Kyoryuger dino hope versionChapter 15: Ninja Steel rangers + sasoriza no utaChapter 16: Ninja Steel rangers + kyuranger theme (luckystar)Chapter 17: Ninja Steel rangers + seiza kyuranger ~ uchuu wo torimodoseChapter 18: Turbo rangers + blue sky boyChapter 19: Time Force rangers + densetsu no houou soldier





	1. Kyutama dancing

**Ranger, ranger. Kyu, Kyuranger. Oh, Kyuranger.**

Preston stared in surprise at the sight before him when he walked into the room. "Uh, Brody. What are you doing?" He asked. The other ranger grinned. "Dancing. I learned from another guy who breifly worked at Galaxy Warriors called Stinger." 

"Whats it called?"

"Kyutama dancing. You want to try?" Preston shrugged. "Eh, why not? I don't really have anything else to do right now." 

**3, 2, 1. Okyu. Ohayou ohisama ohitama. Mabushikute korya tamaran. High, high, high tension, high touch de go go. Kirakira no lucky lucky kyutama. 3, 2, 1, Okyu.**

Preston had fun but he couldn't get the moves right. It was quickly becoming frustrating. After several attempts, he stopped. "Hey, Brody." He said. "Yeah?" His friend replied, pausing. "I'm gonna sit down. I think I'd be more comfortable watching." Brody nodded. "Sure."

Preston sat down in a chair. 

**Kyu kyu tama, tama tama kyu kyu, let's all dance to the kyutama music. Kyu kyu tama, tama tama kyu kyu, ichi ni no san de chikyuu wo sukyuu.**

"Hey, guys - uh, what's going on?" Sarah asked as she arrived. "Dancing." Preston told her. "You want to watch too?" 

"Sure."

**Kyu kyu tama, tama tama kyu kyu, touchan otto ottamageshon. Kyu kyu tama, tama tama kyu kyu, kaachan mo atto buttomageshon. 3, 2, 1, Okyu.**

**Kyu kyu tama, tama tama kyu kyu, genki ni naare tamare power. Kyu kyu tama, tama tama kyu kyu, kyukyukyu no kyuuseishuu kyuranger sanjou!**

Brody did a backflip (well,  _tried_ to do one) and landed on his face. "Are you okay?" Sarah asked, rushing over to him (while Preston laughed in the background). "I'm fine." He replied, getting up. 

"That was very good dancing, Brody. You should show the rest of us the dance too." 

He smiled. "Good idea."


	2. The ninja song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preston shows Brody a song his dad recorded while meeting with a business partner on a trip to Japan.

“Hey, Brody,” Preston said. “Yeah?”

“Did I ever tell you about the time my dad met actual Japanese ninjas?”

Brody looked confused. “Um, no.” Preston took out his phone and started scrolling through it. “Well, he did. He mentioned they might have been a sentai team. He actually got a recording of a song by one of them. I think their name was...uh...Kinji Takigawa.” He turned to Brody. “You want to listen to it?”

“Sure.” Preston found the song on his phone and pressed play.

**Saa ike warera Ninninja! Tenka muteki ninJapan!**

**Dadada dadada ozora kakeru kaze o kiri. Takaku tsuyoku goshiki no chikai hatamekase.**

**Seigi no shuriken kagayaki o dakishimete buttobase mirai e to! Maji da ze! Gachi da ze! Tachimachi sanjo!**

**Sa ike warera Ninninja! Hengen jizai ninJapan! Yume no kataki yattsukechatte korashimechatte sei! Sei! Sei! Sa tobe warera Ninninja! Atsuki kizuna ninJapan!**

**Tsunage Sentai~ Ninninja!**

“Are you trying to one up my dancing?” Brody asked, smirking. “Maybe...”


	3. Beast fist music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo wants to know who helped RJ with the morphers.

“Hey, RJ.” Theo said, entering the training room. “Didn’t you mention once when we first came here that someone helped make our morphers?”

“Uh, yeah. I did. A guy named Retsu Fukami and his brother, Gou.” RJ replied. “Oh, I know Retsu.” Lily chimed in. “He helped train me for my final test.”

“Wasn’t he a Sentai ranger?” Casey asked. “Yes. He was geki blue and Gou was geki violet. They were a part of the Juuken Sentai Gekiranger team.” RJ answered. “I think I have the theme song Retsu wrote on my phone somewhere...Ah, here it is.”

**So sa geki, geki kageki ni, gang-gang yuko ze! Moeyo asu wo kaeru tama ni, Gekiranger!**

“Okay...rock music wasn’t exactly what I was expecting.” Theo commented.

**Kono daichi kizande ‘ru kodo ni ima, izanaware me wo samasu.**

**Gekiwaza wo kitaeage aku ni idome, seigi no kemono-tachi yo.**

**Migakuinita yasei no pawa, kokoro to waza to karada kara**

**So sa geki, geki kageki ni, gang-gang yuko ze! Tsukame sora ni todoku yume wo. Do da geki, geki shigeki wo, bang-bang kanjite! Dare yori mo, ima yori mo, tsuyoku naru no sa.**

**Juken Sentai Gekiranger!**

**Gekiranger!**

“Is it possible to, like, go over to Japan or something so we can meet them?” Casey asked. “I don’t have any money for plane tickets, but I do have their phone numbers.” RJ replied. Lily shrugged. "Good enough."

  



	4. Space pirate shanty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orion tells Troy a little about his past. Troy asks to hear a song he learned.

“Wow,” Orion said, walking around the top deck of the flying ship. “This looks a lot like the ship I served on as a space pirate.”

“You were a space pirate?” Troy asked. Orion nodded. “Yeah. The red pirates, under the command of Akared, looking for Super Sentai and Power Ranger keys, fighting the Zangyack Empire, and singing songs.”

“You remember any of the songs, Orion? Maybe you can teach us.” Troy said. “The song isn't in English. The closest equivalent to the language is Japanese.” He replied, grinning in embarrassment.

Troy shrugged. “I don't really care.” Orion laughed. “Alright, alright.”

“ **Susume! Yuki no hata kakage, nanatsu no umi wo kakenukero, ichi ka bachi ka mumuteki na kaze kimi wo michibiku.** ”

“ **Mezase! Chizu ni nai basho wo, maboroshi nanka ja nai n’da, tatta hitotsu jibun dake no takaramono dare mo sagashiteru.** **Tashikametai ze, minna onaji ja nai kara, yaritai koto wo yatte yare, inochigake da ze, hoshikerya sono te de tsukame!** ”

“ **Let’s go! Let’s gokaiger! Go! Go! Let’s go! Let’s kaji wo tore kimi no mae ni hirogaru umi michi naki michi wo iko. Let’s go! Let’s gokaiger! Go! Go! Let’s go! Let’s arashi no naka. Ganbaru kimi no “gamushara” ga ima kono sekai wo kaeru ze. Dekkai yume wa mugendai. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger.** ”

Troy ran over to the others and asked if they’d like to hear Orion sing.


	5. Message from another universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. K gets a strange file sent to her computer.

Summer was busy reading a book in the lab when Dr. K’s computer beeped. The doctor rushed over and checked it. “Hmm. Strange audio file.” She mumbled.

“Audio file?” Summer asked, coming over to look. “Maybe we should listen to it? It could be important.” Dr. K clicked on the file. Music started playing.

**Engine zenkai, go onger! Ichi, ni, san, shi, go onger! Three, two, one, let’s go onger! GO ON!**

**Notteke seikai! Hajikete mankai! Kibo wo chaji da mugen no enaji! Yabaso no yukai! Hetchara gokai! Kino no jibun wo obateiku.**

**Engine zenkai, go onger! Seigi no haiwei masshigura! Kimi no mune ni mo hibike. Boom boom, bang bang, go onger! Egao no goru no mezasu n’da. Engine zenkai, go onger! GO ON!**

“You were saying?”

“Never mind.”


	6. A visitor to Cornith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new ranger shows up in Cornith, claiming he wants to help.

“WHY ARE THERE TWO ZORDS ON THE SHIELD?!” Flynn and the other rangers looked up as Corporal Hicks entered the base. “Its not one of ours, Corporal. Our zords are all in the garage.” Summer told him.

“I don’t care whose it is! Get the damn things off the shield!” He demanded before stomping out.

Dr. K had already set up a communication video on her computer. “Whoever is piloting the zords, please get them off of the shield immediately. We’ll open the gate for you in a few minutes.”

The image of someone wearing gold leather armor with a beetle like visor appeared on screen. “Okay, okay.” The person’s accent was Japanese. Music started playing as the image disappeared.

**Shakunetsu wo arawasu iro, gold to silver no duo, sakujou suru ze Boost up!**

**Escaping from the soundless void of hyperspace, my very arrival is a shockwave upon this world. Stand in my way, and there’ll be no saving you! This is my show and no-one’s gonna stop me!**

**Morphin’! Shining bright like the sun, stands Beet Buster! Radical new power stands before you, Beet Buster! With my highest quality buddyroid, Stag Buster! We’ll soar through the sky as we Boost up!**

**What’s the point in robots or people being perfect? Strive to be like others, and you’ll just lose yourself. So show me just how strong you can really be. How resolute are you to take back what you love?**

**Morphin’! As radiant as the sun stands Beet Buster! My assault will never be stopped! Cutting like thunder, comes the jet-like Stag Buster! We’ll soar through the sky as we Boost up! Boost up, Beet Buster!**

**Shakunetsu wo arawasu iro, gold to silver no duo, sakujou suru ze Boost up!**

**Morphin’! Shining bright like the sun, stands Beet Buster! Radical new power stands before you, Beet Buster! With my highest quality buddyroid, Stag Buster! We’ll soar through the sky as we Boost up!**

**Boost up, Beet Buster!**

Several minutes later, two zords, a gold beetle and a silver beetle drove into the garage. Two guys hopped out, a man and a robot. “Who are you?” Flynn asked.

“I am -” The Japanese man started to say. The robot moved in front of him. “I am Beet J. Stag.” The man shoved the robot out of the way. “Stop covering me!” He snapped. “I am Masato Jin, also known as Beet Buster. This is my buddyroid, Beet J. Stag.”

“And the zords?” Summer asked. “The Buster machines are BT-04 and SJ-05.” Jin answered. “I heard you guys needed help with Venjix, and since Japan is the only other nation with life still remaining, we were dispatched to help you.”

Dr. K sighed. “Thanks, but we don’t need your help.” Jin frowned. “Doesn’t look like you don’t need it.”

“Fine.”


	7. Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin gives Dr. K a present before he leaves to take Scott's morpher to Japan.

"Jin," Dr. K said, turning toward the other scientist. "I need you to take this with you when you leave." She handed him Scott's morpher. Jin smiled. "Of course, Dr. Kate." He said teasingly. "That's not my name." 

He laughed. "Might as well use it as your name, right? I mean, you need to go by something other than Dr. K." She smirked. "You're right. I think I might use it." 

"Also," Jin reached into his jacket and handed a CD to her. "I recommend you play this at the party you mentioned earlier." 

Dr. K grinned. "Thanks." 

Later at the party, Dr. K was talking to Gem and Gemma when Ziggy came over and asked to put on the CD Jin had given her. "Go ahead. I'd rather not embarrass myself if it's something weird." She said, handing it to him. He put the CD on.

**Busters, ready, go!**

**Subete wa ano hi kitto, hajimatteita destiny. Bokura wa nigetari shinai. Tomaru koto naku mirai wo mita.**

**Kokoro ga rinku shiteru, tatakau, subete no nakama to! (Scramble, 4, 2, 3, 1, let's go!)**

**Busters, ready, go! Kono ketsui unbreakable! Aisuru sekai ni musei no akusesu yurusanai ze! Target lock on! Ima sugu shutsudou, It's morphin' time! Tobikome kiki no saizensen! Shutdown, kanryou! Tokumei Sentai Go Busters!**

"Do you think we'll ever see Jin and J again?" Scott asked. Dillion shrugged. "Maybe."


	8. Ninja party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ninja Steel rangers have a party to celebrate defeating Galvanax. They invite some friends over.

“Wow, this the best karaoke party I've been to.” Preston said. “Didn't Levi say he invited some friends over? Other than Cam, Dustin, and Hunter, I mean.” Hayley asked. “Yeah, I did.” Levi replied.

A couple seconds later, a car parked outside and a guy came in. “Sorry, I'm late! Traffic was really bad.” A Japanese guy dressed as a cowboy said. Levi shook hands with him. “Glad you could make it, Kinji. Didn't you say Misao and Yamato are also coming?”

Kinji nodded. “Yes. They're coming. They got stuck in traffic. Misao isn't exactly the best driver.”

Just as he said that, two men walked into the building. “Hey, Yamato, Misao!” Kinji said, running over to them. “Come meet the Ninja Steel rangers.”

After introducing themselves, Misao struck up a conversation with Cam and Preston about fighting techniques and morphers. Yamato quickly got roped into talking to Hunter, Brody, and Calvin about zords.

“Didn't you mention a dance you wanted to do?” Sarah asked Levi. “Oh, right.” He turned to the other gold ranger. “Hey, Kinji, you and Misao want to sing with me?” Kinji grinned. “It would be my pleasure.” He went and got Misao before all three rangers went onstage.

“Hey, me, Kinji, and Misao have a song for you all tonight.” Levi announced. “Feel free to dance along.”

“ **Yoi! Hi fu mi yo itsu de ja-ja-ja-jaan!** ” Kinji started.

“ **Dekkai, dekkai hanabi wo uchi agero. Ikkai kokkiri bokura no yume de gozaru. Buttobi kattobi daijobu kimi wa itsumo. Ippai, ippai nakama ga tsuite soro.** ”

“ **Shuriken shura! Shu-shu-shu!** ” Levi sang, doing a move that looked like he was throwing a power star. “ **Hengenjizai ninjutsu de odoreba nin-ni-ni-nin! Ashita mo appare Nihonbare!** ”

Preston, Brody, Dane, Hayley, and Cam had joined in the dancing now and Yamato looked like he was trying to get, Sarah, Dustin, and Hunter to join in as well.

“ **Nanja monja ninja! Oe oe o! Shinobu tsumori wa gozaranu yo. Nanja monja ninja! Oe oe o! Matsuri ja masuri ja ja ja jaan! Shuriken sentai Ninninger!** ”

“ **Dokkin, dokkin hato ga takanaru ze, shichiten batto bakura no tabi de gozaru. Dokkomo kakkomo daiboken kimi wa itsuka. Rippa na rippa na ninja ni natte soro. Makibishi bishibishi to! Kanzen muketsu ninjutsu de. Utaeba nin-ni-ni-nin. Ashita mo hippare! Sa ganbare!** ” Misao sang.

“ **Nanja monja ninja! Oe oe o! Yume wo egaitae makimono! Nanja monja ninja! Oe oe o! Matsuri ja matsuri ja-ja-ja-jaan! Shuriken Sentai Ninninger! Nanja monja ninja! Oe oe o! Shinobu tsumori wa gozaranu yo. Ninja monja ninja! Oe oe o! Matsuri ja matsuri ja issai gassai!** ”

“ **Nanja monja ninja! Oe oe o! Yume wo egaitae makimono! Nanja monja ninja! Oe oe o! Hi fu mi yo itsu de ja-ja-ja-jaan! Shuriken sentai Ninninger! Wassoi!** ” They all finished.

“That was awesome!” Brody told Levi when he left the stage.


	9. Ms. Morgan gets an email

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kendall is sent an email by a certain red ranger.

“Hey, Ms. Morgan, you have an email.” Chase said. Kendall went over to her computer and clicked on the email. She frowned. “Dang it, Daigo. Stop sending me stuff.” She mumbled.

“Who’s Daigo?” Tyler asked. “He’s the leader of the Japanese Sentai team, Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger.” Kendall answered. “I went to Japan to get help from a friend, Yayoi Ulshade, to set things up for our team after Koda was unfrozen.”

“I met several of his teammates and even trained under Ian Yorkland and his friend Souji. We also met Amy Yuuzuki and Utsusemimaru, Daigo’s boyfriend and girlfriend.” Chase said. “I met Nobuharu and Yuko.” Koda added.

“I think I might have heard his name before. Is he a j-pop singer?” Shelby asked. Chase nodded. “Yep.”

Riley and Ivan looked at the computer. “Are these links to songs?” Ivan asked. “Probably.”

Riley clicked a link and music played. “Oh! It’s minna atsumare! I know the dance for this song.” Koda said.

“Don’t you dare.” Kendall warned.

 **“Gabugabu kamitsuke Gabutyra,** ” Chase sang, making a motion with his arms like they were jaws biting something. “ **Gangan uchimakure Parasagun.** ” He sang as he kissed as a dino charger.

“ **Gochiin to gekitotsu Stegotchi,** ” Koda sang. “ **Zakuzaku katana de Zakutor.** ” He did a movement that looked like he was chopping something with a sword.

“ **Drill de tsuttsuke Tricera,** ” They both sang. “ **Gorogoro kaminari Pteragordon.** ”

“ **Namae yobeba. Oh, meccha odoritaku. Naru naru naru de dance.** ”

“Okay, okay. That’s enough.” Kendall said, pausing the music. “Aw, man. I liked that song.” Tyler said. “Hey, don’t worry. I have a bunch of Daigo’s songs downloaded on my phone.” Chase said. “I can send you them through text.”

“Alright!”


	10. Training and music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase, Ivan, and Phillip listen to music while training.

Ivan and Phillip had actually managed to find time for a training session with the other rangers. Of course, they ended up getting paired up with Chase.

“Hey, Chase, what are you listening to?” Phillip asked. “One of Daigo’s songs, Solid bullet.” Chase answered, shooting at a target. “ **Soliito burett. Hikaru juukou hi wo fuku toki. Nerawaretara saigo sa don’t move! Ima kiseki no bureibu juukou kara hanatsu. Shougeki wa ore no sakebi sa hazusanai ze. Soliito burett.** ” He hummed.

“You know kyoryu gold and kyoryu grey have songs too, right?” Chase asked. “Let’s hear them then.” Ivan said. “Alright, alright.”

**Akiramenai ishi ga yoru no yami wo kudaku. Hyakusetsu futou no spirit. Moeru touki dake ga asu no hikari miseru. Zenshin zenrei omae no ken ni komero. Gekiretsu toppa no yume.**

“I’ll show you guys gold’s song later.”

Later after training, Chase showed Ivan kyoryu gold’s theme. (Phillip had to leave early.)

**Kira kira hikaru kin’iro no karada. Giza giza mune ni inazuma no shirushi. Oh, sengoku no yo no. Oh oh, tsubasa no kenshi. Hita hita semaru teki wo mukaeutsu. Biri biri ude ni inazuma no tsurugi. Oh, kissaki hayaku. Oh oh, kirisuteteyuku.**

**Saiaku no aku no teguchi, hara data data datashii ze! Seigi no gi no ikari da! Iza jinjou ni shoubu da! Kyoryu gold, raimei no yuusha! Me wo kuramu waza mina keshitobasu. Kyoryu gold, daichi mo shibireru! Makoto no ougi, Zandar thunder zan! Useyo!**

“I heard Daigo and Ucchi have a concert in Zandar coming up. Maybe I can get Phillip to get us tickets.” Chase said. “Please do so.” Ivan said.


	11. Purple ranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shelby texts Amy to tell her Kendall is now a ranger.

“I can’t believe you’re the purple ranger, Kendall.” Shelby said excitedly. “I’m texting Amy.”

Her phone buzzed a few seconds later. “Oh, look. She sent a song.”

**Just imagine you are the bravest. Just imagine you are the bravest.**

“ **Moeru you na jounetsu to. Reisei no namae wa Violet! Karadajuu no brave wo, bakuhatsu sasereba ii!** ” Kendall sang along. “Finally you join in!” Koda yelled.

“Oh shut up.” She laughed.

Somewhere, in the ruins of a crashed ship, a monster slipped out of it’s cell and calmly walked down the hall to what was only a few hours ago solitary confinement.

He knocked on the door. “Heckyl, I have something for you.” He said. “These will make sure to get rid of those annoying rangers for you.” A blue light flashed briefly in the cell before a human looking alien stepped out and took the objects the monster was holding.

He smirked. “Good. You have held up your end of the agreement well, D.”


	12. Earworm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler gets music stuck in his head after using super charge mode. Ivan, Shelby, Riley, and Chase help him get it out.

“Anyone else get a song stuck in their head when they use the upgraded dino chargers?” Tyler asked. “Um, no. What does it sound like?” Riley asked. Tyler hummed a short melody.

“Daigo mentioned the same tune playing when he morphed into carnival mode. I think he wrote a couple songs about it called Chou Shinka Kyoryu Beat.” Chase said. “Really?”

“Hey, what if I listened to the songs? Maybe that’ll get them out.” Tyler said. “Great idea, sir Tyler. We’ll help.” Ivan agreed.

“I suggest we start with the macho version first.” Shelby said. He nodded. “Good idea.” Chase started the music.

**Zenryoku no brave wo overcharge power bakuhatsu sasete odoru. Minna no omoi mo hitotsu ni kasanete nemureru chikara wo yobisamasu.**

**Macho carnival, knari up! Survival, no step! Matsuri no hajimari da! Mukkimuki! Dancing no action! High tension na beat! Mou tomerarenai ze!**

“Ivan, you know how to dance, right?” Shelby asked. “Yes.”

“I want you to do the samba version.” Ivan nodded. “Okay, I’ll try.”

**Samba carnival, knari up! Survival, no step! Matsuri no hajimari da! !Hola! Dancing no action! High tension na beat! Mou tomerarenai ze! Yuuki no rhythm ni kokoro odorase! Kurayami futtobasu ze! Kamitsuki change, samba! Tsuyoki ryuu no ouja.**

“Riley, you’re doing the western one.” Riley smirked. “Alright, I’ll try but my dancing isn’t very good.”

“Dude, I’ve seen you do western dancing before. You’re pretty good.”

**Tsui ni matsuri no nori mo climax! Ima gankou surudoku areru. Mada mada kanaderu aratana densetsu. Senshi no sadame ga sawagidasu!**

**Western carnival! Karei ni mau! Braver no soul! Kibun wa saikou da! Yee-haw! Gorgeous ni heat up! Choushinka style! Hade ni hajikeyou ze!**

“Last one. Koda, you’re up.”

**Carnival, knari up! Survival, no step! Matsuri no hajimari da! Whachoo! Dancing no action! High tension na beat! Mou tomerarenai ze! Kono mi uzumaku atusi melody! Sekai ni hibikaseru ze! Vamola, carnival kung fu! Akaki shin no yuusha.**

“You know what? That helped. Thanks guys.” Tyler said. “Sort of, anyway.”

“What do you mean, “sort of”?” Shelby asked. “There was this other song I heard too.”

“Can you remember lyrics?” Koda asked. Tyler nodded. “ **Densetsu wo kowashite, tsugi no densetsu ni naru no hitori.** ” He sang. Koda exchanged a worried look with Chase. “Is something wrong?”

“That was Deathryuger’s song.” Koda answered. “Excuse me, death what?” Riley repeated.

“Deathryuger. He was a member of the Deboss army Ian mentioned. He created fake zyudenchi to control Tobaspino, so now no one, Sentai or Ranger, can use him for good because he tainted him.” Chase explained. “If Tyler heard his song, that means he might be stalking us.” Shelby said. “Maybe.”

“We need to tell Kendall, now.” Ivan said. Everyone agreed.


	13. The dark energem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler is attacked by Deathryuger while on a mission. The rangers realize that they might need a little help.

“Monster extinct!” Tyler said as the latest outlaw exploded. He was actually getting used to using super charge mode more often.

“ **Kono yo wa jibun shidai. Mizukara kachitoru dake jaaku na yami ga ishiki shihai suru.** **Tatakai wa zankoku de uso ga nai. Mirai wo shinjite iru nado amae da. “Owari” no mae ni wa “ima” shika nai no da. Jigoku no soko kara haiagaru mono ga shinjitsu.** ”

“Hey, Deathryuger! Come out and face us! We’ve faced stronger enemies before.” Tyler said. “If you insist. _Demon movement Deboss finish!"_  A boomerang like object flew at him, along with a spinosaurus head that threw him backwards onto the ground. “ **Zetsubou no uta yo sakebe tamashii. Ikitai to hibiita koe utsukushii. Nurui kono sekai de ima koso kizamitsukete yaru. Shourisa wa hitori.** ”

He felt dizzy, despite not knocking his head on anything. “Tyler!” The others ran over to him. “I’m fine. I’m fine.” He assured them.

Deathryuger appeared, holding the flute buster Daigo had told them about. He charged at them. “Dino morpher blast!” Chase and Ivan shot blasts at the navy ranger but he didn’t even slow down.

“ _Final movement Deboss finish!_ ” The spinosaurus head appeared again, crashing into them. “If it was up to me, I’d kill you all, but my boss doesn’t want you dead just yet.” Deathryuger said. Shelby recognized the voice. “Leave, now, Heckyl. Or you’ll have to face the plesio charge megazord.”

The fake ranger disappeared. Their dinocoms beeped and Shelby took hers out. “Guys, something’s wrong with the ankylo zord and pachy zord. Philip and James can’t summon them for some reason.” Kendall said. “Ms. Morgan, we may have found out something important about Deathryuger.” Shelby said.

“What?”

“Heckyl is Deathryuger.” Kendall grimaced. “Call the zords, now.” They nodded. “Dino chargers, ready! Summon zords!”

_Ptera charge megazord, para-raptor formation, ready! Dino charge megazord, tri-stego formation, ready!_

The rangers hopped into the megazords. “Alright, guys. He might have tried to form Spino Dai-oh, so be ready for any attacks from the ankylo or pachy zords.” Kendall said. “I’ll be joining you shortly. James will be taking over as mission control.”

“Understood.”

Shortly after, the Plesio charge megazord appeared. “ **Kizuguchi nagusameai, murete arasou basho ni. Kyoufu no kuroi kage ga maioriru. Tameserete iru koto ni kizukeru ka? Onore wo gisei ni dekinai ooku no genjitsu. Shinjite iru no nara shoumei shite miro. Inochi kakete ai suru kakugo wo.** ”

“ **Densetsu wo kowashite, tsugi no densetsu ni naru no wa honmono no tsuyosa. Hakai kara mou ichido hajimeyou. Furuete nemure. Eien no senritsu wo kikasete kure. Nodo moto ni kooritsuku senritsu ni ware wo wasurete. Hizamazuku no darou.** ”

The megazord shook as Spino Dai-oh hit it with the ankylo zord’s hammer. “Move, move, move!” Shelby yelled. “I trying but megazord won’t move at all.”

“Same here.” Riley and Kendall chimed in. “I think it’s the song. Its controlling our zords somehow.” Ivan reported. “You might be right. We need to find a way to stop it.”

“ **Zetsubou no uta yo sakebe tamashii. Ikitai to hibiita koe utsukushii. Nurui kono sekai de. Ima kizamitsukete yaru. Shourisha wa. Shinjite iru no nara shoumei shite miro. Inochi kakete ai suru kakugo wa.** ”

“Guys, I think we need to form the dino charge ultrazord.” James said. “Good idea.” Kendall replied. “Dino charger, ready! Summon titano zord.”

The titano zord arrived and combined with the other zords. _Dino charge ultrazord, ready!_

“ **Densetsu wo kowashite, tsugi no densetsu ni naru no hitori.** ”

“Ultra plasma final blast!” A large blast of energy fired at Spino Dai-oh. “Did we hit it?”

The smoke cleared. Spino Dai-oh stood where it was before, unharmed. “ _Dark energem, engaged._ ” The zord and it’s pilot disappeared, possibly teleporting back to the ruins of Sledge’s ship.

Ivan pretty much summed up what everyone was thinking:

“What the heck was that?”

After they got back to base, they asked Keeper what the dark energem was. He said it was the remainment of the energy left behind when the other energems were created.

“Is there some way we can purify it?” Tyler asked. Keeper shrugged. “I suppose so.”

“That settles it. Guys, we’re going to need to call in some help for this mission.” Kendall said. “The Kyoryugers?” Koda asked. She nodded. “Yes. All of them.”


	14. Vamola, Dino Charge rangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kyoryugers arrive in Amber Beach to help purify the dark energem.

Several days after, the kyoryugers showed up in Amber Beach. Ian, Daigo, and Amy served as translators for those who didn’t speak English very well.“

"Pleasure to meet you all at last.” Daigo said. “I know. This is so exciting.” Tyler replied. “Just don’t act like an attention whore this time, Dai.” Amy teased. “That was one time.” He huffed.

“Alright, let’s move out!” Kendall called. “Tyler, Koda, and Shelby are taking the dino charge megazord, tri-stego formation; Ivan, Chase, and Riley, ptera charge megazord, para-raptor formation; me, James, and Philip are taking the plesio charge megazord, ankylo-pachy formation; and Zenowing is taking the titano charge megazord.”

“As for us,” Ian said. “Ucchi and Yuko are taking Pteraiden-oh Ankydon; Souji and Yayoi are taking Plezu-oh Zakutor; Amy, Nossan, and Daigo are taking Kamitsuki gattai kyoryuzin; and me, Yuko, and Shinya will be using our zords separately.”

They set out to challenge Sledge and get the dark energem. Luckyuro had been tasked beforehand with stealing the energem from the ship. The rangers were mostly there just in case Deathryuger or an outlaw or Sledge followed Luckyuro.

The spy soon appeared and handed the dark energem to Keeper. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Alright, guys. We need to take this to space and purify it. Anyone have any suggestions how we could do this?” Yuko asked. “What if we use the earth’s melody song we used to defeat Deboss?” Amy suggested.

“I don’t know if that’ll work but right now it’s the only chance we have. Let’s do it.” Shelby agreed.

The rangers entered their zords and mechs and travelled to space. When they reached the edge of earth’s atmosphere, the dark energem was thrown out by Souji.

“ **Ore-tachi wa muteki no supasuta.** ” Amy started. “ **Atsui supiritsu,** ” Riley joined in. “ **furu juden.** ”

“ **Mune ga sawagu ze. Densetsu wo norikonase wandaho. Bureibu wo damaraseru na. Itsumo charenja.** ” The dark energem started glowing, so faintly that Shelby wondered if she was imagining it at first.

“ _Spino gun blast!_ ” Spino Dai-oh suddenly appeared, shooting lasers at the zords. “How did it follow us here? It can’t fly.” Ivan said, exasperated. “I don’t know.” Ucchi replied. “But we should distract Heckyl so he doesn’t attack the others.”

“ _Ankydon hammer!_ ”

“ _Para blast!_ ”

“ **Honto no tsuyosa wa ittai doko ni aru to iu no daro? Chikyu gi wo mawasu yori mo kokoro no naka wo sagase. Yatchaoze!** ”

“ _Spino boomerang!_ ” The boomerang arced past both zords and hit zakutor and the para zord. “Augh! What the heck?” Chase said. “ _Spino Dai-oh western, ready!_ ”

“Hang on, guys.” Shinya said. “ _Plezu-oh bunpachy!_ ”

“I’m helping too!” Ian added. “ _Ptera charge megazord, para-raptor formation, ready!_ ”

“ _Zyudenken brave finish!_ ”

“Thanks!” Ivan replied.

“ **Gaburincho! Metcha mucho! Areteyaru ze kyo mo. Izuke, Kyoryuger. Buttobasso! Yancha motto! Atchikotchi kamitsuite. Dare ni mo tomerarenai. Kite migoto odoroke! Zyuden sentai, vamola kyoryuger! Bureibu in!** ”

“ **Osorenai yuki wa daiyamondo!”** Souji sang. “Guys, me and souji will continue singing. It appears to be weakening Heckyl.” Chase reported.

“ **Kyoryu wo tatakiokoshi, nakama ni shiyo. Jirijiri to tokedasu aisu rokko. Ima tsuyoki ryu no mono ga hitsuyo nanda.** **Minna ga toki ni mayoi tabi wo shiteru to iu no nara. Gaburincho! Meccha mucho! Enryo shiranai kiba! Hashire, kyoryuger! Yappa gachi! Chaji machi! Koko ga nebaridoki da! Chikara awaseyo ze! Furueru hodo odoroke! Zyuden sentai, vamola kyoryuger! Bureibu in!** ”

“Dino Charge rangers, you get to do the next part yourselves.” Nossan said. “ **Daji ni omo mono wa jibun no te de mamoritai. Osore mo nigedasu hodo ni bureibu na hato moyase!** ”

“Stop it! Stop it! Stop it, you damn rainbow freaks!” Heckyl shrieked. “Says the guy also dressed as a rainbow freak.” Souji retorted. “Haha, good one!” Chase laughed.

“ **Gaburincho! Metcha mucho! Areteyaru ze kyo mo! Ikuze, kyoryuger! Buttobasso! Yancha motto! Atchikotchi kamitsuite! Dare ni mo tomerarenai! Gaburincho! Metcha mucho! Enryo shiranai kiba! Hashire, kyoryuger! Yappa gachi! Chaji machi! Koko ga nebaridoki da! Chikara awaseyo ze! Furueru hodo odoroke! Zyuden sentai, vamola kyoryuger! Bureibu in.** ”

Just as the song ended, the dark energem glowed as bright as the sun and exploded. It suddenly flew over to Keeper as Spino Dai-oh separated from the para zord and zakutor and fell back down to earth.

The dino charge rangers and the kyoryugers went back to Amber Beach. After they disembarked from the zords and mecha and demorphed, the rangers ran over to Keeper.

“What happened to the dark energem?” Kendall asked. Keeper held out his hand, revealing what was once the dark energem. The purplish color was gone, having darkened to a navy blue color.

“A new energem.” Yuko said, coming over. James nodded. “Yep.”


	15. Scorpion song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old friend of Brody's shows up to ask for help.

Preston usually didn't pay a whole lot of attention to what was going on around school. But the guy he'd seen hanging around the past two days was definitely not your average high school student. 

He described him to Sarah as they rode on her hoverboard to school. He wore a tan shirt, orange scarf, and black pants. He looked East Asian with brown hair and what looked like an orange scorpion tail. When they got to school, Preston pointed him out. "There he is. Should we talk to him? He looks confused."

Sarah shrugged. "I guess."

They went over to the guy. "Hey," Preston said. The guy jumped, spinning around. "You lost?" The man relaxed. He looked to be in his late teens, maybe a little younger than Brody or Levi. "Yeah. Is Brody here? I heard from someone he goes here and I want to talk to him." He answered.

"Okay. Follow us then."

When they entered Mick's class, Brody, Hayley, Cal, and Levi were already there. Brody did a double take as they walked in. "Stinger!" He yelled, running over and hugging him. 

The guy let out a quiet laugh. "Glad to see you too, Brody."

"Is something wrong?" Mick asked. "I heard you guys defeated Galvanax. Unfortunately, I also heard his biggest sponsor has also gotten word and might be planning to attack."

Brody and Mick froze. Preston thought he heard a quiet "Oh shit." from Brody. 

A bright orange scorpion tail uncurled from around Stinger's arm and whipped around nervously. Everyone took a couple steps back to avoid getting accidently stung. 

"What do you mean by "biggest sponsor"?" Hayley asked. "Jark Matter." Mick answered, leaning his elbows on his desk.

Brody suddenly looked absolutely terrified like he wanted to bolt out of the room. Stinger looked like he was going to start screaming. Cal placed a hand on Brody's shoulder to calm him down. 

"What's Jark Matter?" He asked Mick. It was Stinger who answered him though.

"They are an intergalactic organization of warlords, like the United Alligence of Evil the Space rangers faced or the Zangyack Empire the Megaforce rangers and Gokaigers faced, only much more comptent, brutal, and cunning. They..." He took a breath. "They turned my brother to their side and around three or four months ago, he slaughtered my entire village, leaving me as the only survivor."

Brody nodded absently, tracing a scar that went from his chin to just below his right eye. "Me, Mick, and Stinger encountered Jark Matter foot soldiers, indavers and tsuyoindavers, while working at the Warrior Dome." He added. "They were our worst clients. One tiny thing wrong, and we were punished." 

Everyone stared, speechless. "Can...can they be stopped?" Cal asked.

Mick shook his head. "As far as I'm aware, no. So far, resisting has only made them crack down harder on conquered systems, like when King Aslan of the Leo system refused to obey, they murdered his family and forced him to work for them."

"Wait," Preston said. "We met Princess Vierra. How is she still alive?"

"I'm talking about the rulers of the entire system, not the rulers of a single planet in it." Mick snapped. He sighed, facepalming. 

"I also came to ask for help. I need you guys to help me find my brother, Scorpio, so I can kill him for destroying our village." Stinger said. Brody smirked. "I'll help you any way I can, Sting."

"Right, guys?" They nodded. "Sure."

"I'll get a ship ready." Mick said. 

Later, Stinger started talking to the others. They ended up talking about music when Stinger mentioned that people from the Sasori system were known for their needlework and singing abilities. 

Levi asked to hear a song from his planet. "Okay. I'll guess I'll sing the Scorpion song."

" **Daichi ni tsuyoi kaze ga fuki. Sora ni yoru ga oriru koro. Hoshi no suna wo kazoe nagara, hikari tomoru asu ni mukau.** " He sang.

He leaned against Brody. "I don't feel like singing the rest right now."

"Bad memories?" Hayley asked. He nodded. "Yeah."

"That's okay."


	16. Brother vs brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stinger finds his brother and challenges him to a fight. Brody and Levi help him.

“I'm surprised you don't recognize my voice.” The scorpion monster said. Levi and Brody placed a hand on their power stars.

Stinger grabbed his kyutama. “ _Sasori kyutama. Seiza change._ ”

“Star change.”

“Power stars, lock on. Ninja spin.”

Scorpio chuckled. “Really? This is who you're allied with, brother? Ninjas from a pathetic backwater planet?” His tail lashed out but Stinger blocked it with his spear.

Brody hit Scorpio with his ninja star blade. “ _Metal power star!_ ” A bunch of kunai knives were sent hurtling at the scorpion monster, but he dodged them. He grabbed Stinger with his tail, throwing him into a wall. Stinger demorphed as he hit the floor.

Scorpio wrapped his tail around his leg and ran toward his brother, purple energy surrounding his leg and jumped, aiming right for the other scorpion man. “Stinger!” Brody yelled, jumping in front of him. He spun a power star that Kinji had given them recently.

“ _Kin kira ja!_ ” A washtub made of gold energy shielded Stinger and Brody. Scorpio’s kick hit it, sending them both crashing through the wall behind them.

They hit the ground, blacking out.

When Brody regained consciousness a while later, Levi and Preston were the first people he saw. He just then noticed the unfamiliar surroundings. “Where are we?”

“Vierra heard about what we were doing and contacted a rebellion general, Shou Ronpo, to come and help us. He's meeting with Stinger right now.” Preston answered.

Brody stood up, almost falling before Levi caught him and supported him. “So, I heard Stinger mention he made a song about a legend that said nine saviors would save the universe from Jark Matter, or whatever.”

Brody knew his brother was trying to distract him so he didn't think about his injuries. He didn't really mind though.

“You want me to sing it, or something?” He asked. “Yeah.”

“ **Miageta sora ni sate ikutsu hoshi ga andarou. Kazoe kirenakute mushakusha surun’nara we go.** ”

“ **Kono sekai ni wa sorezore tsuzuku mugen no story. Fureta toki mita toki bokura nani omou no darou. Kangaete wakan’nai koto ha. Sokkou chikazukou space journey. Yaranai riyuu toka sagasazuni.** ”

“ **Kirameki sugi chuui! You're lucky star! (Kyuranger!) Mihatenu sora toppa shite ke! (Kyuranger!) Ginga level kyuu ni chou lucky star! (Kyuranger!) Kimi ga kiri hiraku mirai mite mitainda!** ”

“ **Furisosogu ryuusei-gun ni nori tobe tobe tobe tobe! Tsuki makkutteru to tsuyoku shinji. Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, and good luck!** ”

Shortly after he finished, Stinger came into the room. “Oh good, you're awake.” He said, smiling. “I was just going to get you guys. Shou wants to talk to you all about something important.”

Brody nodded. “Alright. I'm coming. I'm coming.”


	17. An urgent message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ninja Steel rangers are delivered an urgent message from the leader of the Time Force rangers.

The six rangers hurried into the command bridge. After introducing themselves to Raptor and Shou, they got down to business. 

“Who's the message from?” Brody asked. “Jen Scotts and Marvin Shih in 3017.” Raptor answered. “Playing the message now.”

“ _Ninja Steel rangers, something bad happened while you guys were away. Jark Matter conquered Earth. They took the powers of every ranger and sentai team except my team, the Timerangers, the Go-ongers, the Go Busters, the Hyperforce rangers, the Gokaigers, and the RPM rangers. According to reports, several rangers and sentai have been killed as well. You guys are currently the only ones who can fight them, as the rest of us are at risk if we decide to fight back._ ”

“Wait, who are the ones who were killed?” Hayley asked.

“ _Master Finn, Anubis Kruger, Bud, Leo, Jayden Shiba, Takeru Shiba, Kat Manx, Jack Landors, James Navarro, Zenowing, Daggeron, Ryan Mitchell, Fuuka Igasaki, Domnick Hargan, and Ken Hisatsu._ ” Marvin answered. 

“ _As I was saying, the only clue we have on how to possibly defeat Jark Matter is the Kyuranger legend._ ” Jen told them. The message ended.

“Earlier, I was talking to Stinger about possibly going undercover as a spy in Jark Matter to find more Kyurangers. Would you all be willing to help?”

“If the earth has been conquered, we’ll do whatever we can to help free it.” Preston said. “I’ll also act as a spy.” Calvin said. “Me too.” Levi added. 

Shou nodded. “If you insist.”

“What exactly is the Kyuranger legend? I haven’t been able to find anything but vague references to it.” Sarah asked. “Hmm. Well, I’ve heard a song sung by people from the Cassiopeia system that explains it sort of well.” Stinger said.

“Then freaking sing it, Scorpion boy.”

“ **Ah yozora ni mabataku, kazoekirenai hikari no smile. Mamotte miseru sa, donna konnan ni buchi atatte mo. Seiza go! Seiza no hikarikakeru. Katarikakeru sorezore no omoi wo. Seiza change!** ” 

“ **Michibikareta kizuna. Yuzurenai negai wo oimotome oh. Seiza kyuranger! Kyuukyoku no senshi uchuu de un tameshi sa oh! Seiza kyuranger! Teduyoi teki mo makasero seigi no tame shouri wo sonote ni uchuu wo torimodose!** ”

“That’s really all I remember of the song.” Brody nodded. “Not much, but its a start.”


	18. The new kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven years after Jark Matter conquers earth, Kou calls Justin to Japan to tell him about a possible new ranger.

“I can’t believe Kou talked me into coming here.” Justin grumbled under his breath as he waited outside the other ranger’s house. 

Kou had asked him to come because of some stupid rumor he’d heard about a new ranger from earth joining a Sentai team. 

The door opened. “Hello, Justin. I see you’ve come after all.” Kou said. “Is this rumor of yours true, Kou?” He asked. The former white ranger nodded, ushering him to sit down. 

“Yes, it is. I recently got word that a boy from Japan, Kotaro Sakuma, might have been helping out the Uchuu Sentai Kyurangers recently.” 

Justin frowned. “There haven’t been any new sentai or rangers since Jark Matter took over seven years ago. If this kid is really trying to become a sentai ranger, he’s gonna need more protection and training than what the Kyurangers are capable of.” 

Kou nodded, grinning. “Exactly. That’s why I propose that you, me, the Toqgers, Rj, and the Ninja Steel rangers help train him.” 

He started, dumbfounded at the other ranger. “Why did you decide to call me when you could have called Tommy or Kat or even Theo or Jan to help instead?” 

“Because we, like him, became rangers when we were still kids. We have experience with this kind of thing. That way, he can learn from our mistakes.”

Justin sighed. “I guess.” 

“Also, this kid was apparently smart enough to hijack a local radio broadcast in his town and play a song to distract a tsuyoindaver.” Kou added. “What? Really?”

“Yes. Here, I recorded the broadcast.”

**Nan mo se zuni akirame, tameiki de kokyuu shiteru. Otona ni nareru hodo, mada otona janai. Mamora nakya tte omou, hito ga iru kono sekai wo. Honki de sukuitai, warawarete mone. Muri datte iu nara, nattoku deki sou na. Riyuu oshiete. Ne, ienai jan.**

**Tatoeba blue sky. Hateshina sa wa no limit. Soudai na boku no yume egaku ni wa. Saikou blue sky. Kanou sei mo no limit. Saikyou no senshi ni nareru. Boku ga jisedai gata kyuuseishu da ze. Blue sky boy.**

“Wow. That’s it.” Justin said, standing up. “We’re finding and training this kid.” 


	19. The Argo legend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric contacts Jen with information on something that might defeat Jark Matter.

“Why did you tell the Kyurangers about the Argo legend, Eric? We don’t even know if it even existed or was just something made up.” Jen snapped. 

“It’s the only hope Earth has, Jen!” Eric retorted. “Jark Matter already killed Wes and stole or destroyed all of the powers of the ranger and sentai teams that still had them. If I hadn’t told the Rebellion about the Argo, we’d probably be even more screwed than we already are.” 

Jen knew he was right, but that didn’t make anything better. “Tell me what you know of Tsurugi Ohtori and the Argo.” She said.

“I-I-I...” Eric stammered. He sighed. “I don’t know, okay? All records of any possible super sentai or power rangers before they were officially recognized in 1975 by the Japanese, American, and South Korean governments was erased when Jark Matter conquered the earth. What little we managed to save has nothing conclusive on him.” 

“What little records we have on him says he was born on October 31st, 1944, was an astronaut that flew on the Argo mission and later became President of the Intergalactic Space Federation, then disappeared in 1982 after fighting Don Armage over control of the Orion and Phoenix systems. I currently haven’t been able to find anymore on him at the moment except for a couple songs from the Phoenix, Orion, and Sasori systems.” 

Jen glared. “Send me the audio files for the songs. Maybe it’ll help us find more information on him.” 

A couple seconds after the communication ended, her morpher binged. She accessed the audio file and pressed play. 

**Sugoi yatsu ga mewosamasu futatabi tatakai no basho e. Mune no seigi moete iru, darenimo kesenai. Don Armage wo taosu tamenaraba. Gisei mo itowanai style.**

**Saa densetsu ga, densetsu ga hajimaru ze. Hora nandodemo yomigaeru Houou Soldier. Saa densetsu wo, densetsu wo mitodokero. Kokoroshite ima! Open your eyes!**

**Arugo-sen ga hikaru toki mittsu no seiza ni naru no sa. Voyager Base Station gattai henkei don’na toki demo uchu mamoru no sa. Rekishi wa tsukuru monoda.**

**Saa fushicho ga, fushicho ga maioriru. Hora kin’iro no hono wo mato Gigant Houou. Saa fushicho yo, fushicho yo misetsukero imada! Gigant Firebreak!**

**Jark Matter yurushicha okenai. Inochi wo kakete we can fight! Tatakae!**

**Saa densetsu ga, densetsu ga hajimaru ze. Hora nandodemo yomigaeru Houou Soldier. Saa densetsu wo, densetsu wo mitodokero. Yami wo kirisaku, hoshi no kagayaki, kokoroshite ima! Open your eyes!**

Jen quickly sent the information she’d learned to Shou before leaving to get her teammates. “Looks like we’re going on a database hunt.” She said to herself. 


End file.
